


Wolf Cuddles

by ionsquare



Series: Texts From Last Night [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Texts From Last Night, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles really wants full wolf Derek cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GotTheSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/gifts).



> Prompt: (419): You mean 'full wolf form' wasn't a drunk text?
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

Stiles keeps staring at Derek suspiciously, and Derek is, well he’s confused but it’s Stiles. Derek knows Stiles is, has always been fascinated with anything to do with the supernatural, werewolves mostly considering he’s constantly been surrounded by them since he was sixteen.

But Stiles keeps staring at him, and Derek is confused, but he doesn’t completely dislike it. He almost tells Stiles to _take a picture it’ll last longer_ , but he’s not going to stoop that low.

So, Derek goes for a more proactive approach.

"Okay what is it?" Derek asks Stiles, arms crossed.

Stiles startles, papers scattering to the floor. “Huh-what?”

"What is it? Why are you staring at me?"

"I’m not—"

"You are."

Stiles starts muttering to himself, and Derek is slowly getting fed up.

"What is it, Stiles? Just tell—"

"So you’re just going to continue to ignore the conversation we had the other night?" Stiles raises his voice, standing up and he’s, he’s fuming. Derek hasn’t seen him angry like this in awhile. "See! You don’t even remember!" Stiles throws his hands up, obviously fed up and frustrated.

"I don’t know what you’re… _oh_." And Derek remembers now: two weeks ago Stiles was sick, and kept bugging Derek with text after text after text until finally Derek had just called him. It was a typical conversation and then Stiles’ medication started to kick in, he started to get giggly, slurring his words, asking Derek ridiculous questions. Derek had finally convinced Stiles to hang up and go to bed, because Stiles was sick and he clearly needed rest.

About two hours after they ended their call, Stiles had texted Derek: _come over for full wolf form cuddlezzzzzzz im cold n ur warrrrrrrm_

Now, Derek’s staring at Stiles, mouth opening and closing as he tries to form a response. He has to say something. He has to say something because _obviously_ Stiles wasn’t too out of it when he sent that, and Derek thought they were ignoring that Stiles had ever sent it.

But apparently not.

"You mean," Derek hesitates, glancing at Stiles. "Full wolf form wasn’t a drunk text?"

"What the fuck?! I was sick, Derek, not drunk!” Stiles waves his hands around. “Look, you know, just. Nevermind. I was high on sick meds, and yeah. It was a fucking drunk text, let’s go with that.”

Stiles is nearly out the door when Derek’s loping after him on all fours, gently gripping the cuff of Stiles’ jacket and tugging.

"What are you — Derek!"

Derek ignores his protests and tugs him back inside, nosing him in the back towards the couch.

"Wait, wait. Let me close the door,” Stiles says, closing and locking the door, Derek notes. Stiles wrings his hands and slowly walks over to the couch, sitting down tentatively.

Maybe it’s because it has been too long since Derek’s done a full shift, but he wouldn’t mind having Stiles pet him a little. He sits between Stiles’ legs, resting his chin on Stiles’ thigh, whuffing at him softly.

"Full wolf form, so cool," Stiles whispers, awed.

Derek’s eyes slip shut when Stiles starts scratching behind his ears, bumping his head against Stiles’ palms, ears flicking happily. Because he is happy, he’s always happy and comfortable in his wolf skin. Stiles’ hands and fingers feel really nice, and now he’s regretting not taking Stiles up on that offer for full wolf form cuddles. Derek gets up on the couch with Stiles, and it’s a little crowded, but Stiles doesn’t seem to mind having Derek’s head in his lap, just as long as Stiles’ hands are on him; hands that are warm, safe, and confident.

"I knew you were a cuddler," Stiles teases.

Derek’s glad Stiles can’t see him blush.

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLR](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
